Life Beside You
by Serene1Writer
Summary: Fluff I made for a friend, it follows Levi and Eren through moments of their lives. Starts with their meeting and goes to an unknown point. Enjoy, Serene Cullen.
1. Meeting You

AN: This was one of my friend's birthday gifts. Happy birthday again Hope ^.^ It's pretty much just some Levi and Eren fluff. Right now it has about 10 chapters. I'm open to requests for insert chapters and also willing to write in between chapters I already have. Please review and thank you for reading :)

Levi was cautious. The new recruit was not what he expected. Turning into a titan wasn't normal. And while Levi was certain he could take the boy out if he needed to, there's something very, human about him that Levi hadn't seen in awhile, something that it would pain him to kill. So he's kept his distance, made sure the boy was able to connect with his friends and be near them as often as seemed plausible without looking like it was favoritism. But the recruit seemed to have some sort of falling out with Erwin earlier this morning, seemed to be set off. He yelled, most of the camp heard that even if the words were muffled. He took off running after, into the camp thankfully, it was comforting to know he wasn't stupid enough to just run off into the woods and get himself and others killed. But Levi figured no one else was going to go after the guy so he might as well take the chance to build some sort of real connection with him.

He saw the supply closet door ajar and was pretty sure it hadn't been earlier, maybe that was where the recruit had gone seeking some alone time. It wasn't a bad place to try, maybe Levi should just leave him alone, but Levi was never really the kind to give people an easy out. So he pushed the door open and shut it behind him shutting them both in darkness.

"Eren," he knew the boy's name although this was the first time he'd ever used it. There was no response but Levi knew he was here. He felt his way around the room, kicked something fleshy. "Eren," he said again. He kicked it harder.

"Ow."

"Answer next time then," he slid down the wall and sat next to the boy. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw that Eren's head was turned away from him, knees clutched to his chest. Levi didn't say anything, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the stone wall.

For a long time it was silent, someone even came in once, took something and left again. Levi and Eren were left undisturbed.

"I just hate it," Eren whispered into the dark. Levi didn't look, didn't move. "I hate how everyone keeps acting like this is something great, something I should be rejoicing in." Levi's lost but he can't interrupt, will have to use his mind to figure it out. "But I hate it, I mean who wouldn't. Our whole lives every single person is taught to hate titans," oh, that's what he's talking about. "I hate titans, all I've ever wanted is to join the survey corps and kill them. And now, I'm a titan, or half titan or something. I don't know, it's all so new and confusing and no one has any answers. But I watched one eat my mom and now all I can think is, is," he's crying, Levi could hear it and for the first time he moved to look at Eren who's face was buried in his knees. "Is that I should've changed then. That if I had changed then I could have saved her, and she'd still be alive with me now. But I didn't and she got eaten and now I'm this monster that everyone hates except I'm supposed to be excited about it. What happens when I'm just not? When I'm not the hero that everyone wants? When I don't want to be a titan?" He's running his hands violently through his hair. "What happens when I don't even really know who I am anymore? Or what I am? They want me to be a titan for them and to fight for all of humanity with this gift, or this curse, I don't even know. But all I ever wanted to be was a soldier, to kill them all, not turn into them."

Levi and Eren sit in silence for a very heavy minute.

"It must be hard, I admit I don't know the feeling very well. I don't know what I would do if I woke up tomorrow and found out that I was something that I'd been taught to hate, to kill. So I can only really imagine what you must feel like, but how about when you feel like this, come find me." Eren looked up at him, tears still in his eyes. "And then, when you're with me, just be Eren, nothing else." Levi smiled, in a rare moment. Eren smiled back, a big, bright eyed pearly white teeth smile, and Levi's heart stops.

Hope you liked it! Can anyone say weekly updates?


	2. First Date

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Pastaadict (mmm I know how you feel) I'm working hard to make weekly reviews a real thing! I even have an alarm set ;) Starlithorizon22 I'm so glad I"m not alone in seeing the pain behind Eren's acceptance of being something that he's hated for so long. The show handles it pretty well but I was just dying to dive a little deeper.

Anyways here's to first dates 3 Sorry it's a little short.

Levi could see Eren pacing along the streets inside Wall Maria. He's fiddling with his thumbs, pulling at the shirt he has on. Then to Levi's confusion, he sees Eren book it. Levi's eyebrows furrow but he kept walking to the street corner they agreed to meet at. Maybe he lost his nerve, Levi wondered. He tried to tell himself that it wouldn't matter, that he wouldn't care even if Eren had lost his nerve, because it wasn't a big deal really it isn't, it's just a first date after all. There's not even any investment involved, all they've done is kiss.

Levi's cheeks heat as he remembers the passion behind it. It was one night while they were out in the castle beyond Wall Maria trying to get some rest between missions. Eren came in, drenched in sweat and eyes terrifyingly hollow. Levi was out of bed in a minute, was helping Eren to sit down. He wanted desperately not to touch him because he hated being dirty but Eren needed him. They talked for hours, Levi was going to suggest Eren return to his own room but Eren desperately clung to him, so Levi blew the candle out and pulled him close. When Levi was almost asleep Eren turned suddenly, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him flush against him. His lips slammed onto Levi's and they kissed for ten seconds before Eren pulled away and turned around again. Cuddled up against Levi and they slept like that for the rest of the night.

So if Eren didn't come back for the first date that he had asked Levi on then it didn't matter, that's what Levi kept saying. But it hurt, to see Eren sprinting away like that. He stood at the street corner. Trying not to count the minutes, but it was hard. Because how long should he stand here and look like a fool. So ten minutes after Levi sighed, took the first step, then the second, kept moving away from where they were supposed to meet. He shoved his hands in his coat pocket and wanted to fade into the sidewalk.

"Levi," he heard Eren's voice ring out behind him. "I'm sorry, I know I'm late. It was a wardrobe malfunction, I'm sorry." Eren was panting running full speed. "I'm sorry," he stopped in front of him panting. Levi looked behind him trying to keep his face from betraying emotion. Eren had changed his shirt.

"I like your shirt," Levi made the comment and Eren's face lit up. The conversation took off from there. They kept talking as they walked to the dinner, they order but it's really more of an interruption to their night. They stayed out until the moon is high in the sky and the stars dot the night.

"I should get back," Levi said when they stop at Eren's house.

"I have a surprise for you," Eren said. "If you have time," it's a modest place, something for between missions that he shared with Armin and Mikasa and Levi knew that.

"I have time if you're sure." Eren nodded and took Levi's hand taking him up the stairs to the second story. They climbed out his bedroom window which surprised Levi. They end up on Eren's roof and there's a blanket out. They laid down and spent the entire night staring at the sky and talking, getting to know each other more. And somehow it shocks Levi to his very core just how much Eren gets him, how much he pays attention, that he remembers how entranced Levi was with the sky. And that's how they spent the night, talking, for hours, until the sun came up.

I hope you loved it! Please review and I'll see you in one week with another update :)

-Serene


	3. Finding Out

**AN: Thank you again to starlithorizon22 and pastaaddict for their reviews! Means so much! This chapter gets a little more into normal cannon with the added stress of secret dating! You may notice though that Levi has something else on his mind for the moment. Hope you enjoy! Serene.**

Finding Out

The mission has gone to shit. Everyone is scattered. Levi hasn't seen Eren for a good ten minutes, more concerning than usual for not seeing your boyfriend of five months because he was supposed to be watching him to make sure he didn't snap. Levi was riding his horse hard to escape the titans on his tail.

"Levi!" He heard Eren's voice.

His head snapped to the side and he watched Eren redirect his horse towards him and saw another ten meter titan following Eren. "Eren this way," Levi turned their course away from the one hoping it would run straight into the other two. The trees broke suddenly and a cliff was before them. Levi tugged tightly on the reigns to get the horse to stop. Eren stopped his too. He turned his horse away and jumped off hitting it's ass sending it off.

"Levi trust me," Eren begged. "Let me save you, let me change."

Levi wasn't supposed to. Didn't have clearance for that this mission. But his options were a cliff, three titans, or trusting Eren. "Do it!" Levi commanded as they broke the trees. Eren bit into his thumb ferociously. He exploded and Levi worried if he wouldn't be going over the cliff anyways. He was off his horse sending it after Eren's and preparing to fight the other ones. Eren locked hands with the first one who reached them, planted his feet firmly and was doing his best not to crush Levi who was trying to figure out his best escape route.

Eren bit into the titan's neck ripping at it viciously and Levi stared, stunned. Eren had never shown any inclination of wanting to eat anything in his titan form. Eren tossed the body of the decapitated titan off the cliff behind them. Eren ran for the other two titans trying to keep them off Levi. Levi was up in the trees as soon as Eren went forwards. He kept Eren in his sights and tried not to surprise him. He took out one titan while Eren wrestled the other. Eren had the upper hand but only just barely. The titan he was fighting was taller than him. Eren was trying to bite off limbs but he was reckless. He got his neck caught up but as Eren fell to the ground the titan turned his focus to Levi. Levi, who was worried about Eren's state responded too slowly. He was in the air trying to get away but the hand swatted him instead of capturing him, he flew and the strength behind the swipe had his vision going blurry. He couldn't make any attachments and he was going to fly off the ledge. How dare he die like this. A screech ran out, blood rained around him and soon he felt a terrifying grip around his body. Then he was falling and he was trying to not scream. He felt a slowed movement and the hand opened. He looked up into Eren's titan eyes. He saw more emotion than he thought possible in a monster. But it wasn't a monster. It was Eren. And he had saved him. Now they had to get back up though. And Eren would need his other hand. Levi started to climb towards Eren's shoulder. He tried not to look down, it was far, into more rocks and forest trees. He gulped, didn't want to fall. Wasn't really ready to die. Eren cautiously started to climb. He screamed as he put his weight onto his left shoulder, Levi looked at it worriedly. Eren had caught his own weight and Levi all one the one arm. It needed to heal.

"Baby give it time," Levi rubbed his face. "It'll heal Eren. Give your titan some time." He kissed the flesh he could reach. Eren kept pushing up, screaming every time. Levi was worried and his fear wasn't aided as he looked up to their goal and saw titan heads, five hanging over staring at them. They were fucked. There was no way they could get out of this. He gulped. Options he needed options. Could Eren take them? Maybe. With him in his shoulder, probably not. He would be too focused on keeping Levi safe. Maybe Levi could get Eren to toss him over the titans?

"Eren," he saw his eyes shift over. "Throw me over them," I'll take them out for you, get them out of the way. If it doesn't go well just get yourself out ok?" Eren picked Levi off his shoulder, tossed him high, way too high actually. Levi struggled to reorient himself in the air. He panicked as he saw Eren jump from the ledge and charge the group.

"Eren no!" He yelled trying to attach and get closer. Eren was fighting them, they were trying to eat him alive. "I won't let you go Eren! Eren!" He screamed as he raced for the necks of the two titans that were dealing the most damage. He cut deep, halfway through the neck. The titans fell, Eren ripped the mouth apart of another. Jumped on one who went for Levi and ripped it's throat out. Levi in then took the last one as it lunged for Eren. "You're not taking what's mine."

Levi attached to Eren and together they made their way back to the group before Levi finally felt comfortable enough taking Eren out of the titan. He cut a hole and pulled him out. He held Eren as he waited for him to open his eyes. "I won't let you go either." If they meant to or not the two could never agree afterwards but Levi kissed him and that's when the rest of the survey corp found out they were dating.

 **AN: Thanks for everything. Reviews are always appreciated! I'll see you next week.**


	4. I Can't Lose You

**AN: Before we jump right in I just wanted to state that this is where a little bit more of my own creativity a such come into play, if you haven't read the manga or finished the anime I will flat out tell you this is not a spoiler this is just something that I added (although it'd be pretty cool if it turned out this way). So for now enjoy some worried Levi, some bromance Annie and not a whole lot of Eren actually. But Chapter 5 coming out next week is super sweet and basically all fluffy coupleness so you have that too look forwards to. And Chapter 6 the week after that is my all time favorite chapter for this series. So please enjoy! Thanks again to pastaaddict and Starlithorizon22 for their continued reviews.**

Chapter 4

Levi stood at the battle grounds where his team had fought. It was all fresh to him, something completely foreign as he had been cut away from his team early on in the fight. Apparently there was someone up above or down below who knew Levi would be pushed to his emotional limit being separated from his team during such an important battle. The battle for Wall Bellovia.

Wall Bellovia had been the earth shattering discovery made by an elite scouting team. The team had pushed deep into the woods, further than any scouting regiment had dared to pursue before them. They gambled on the fact that all the titans in the area would ignore them in favor of the heavy attack being led at Wall Maria. It was risky, all three units of the military had been called forth to put up a fight on the titans who raged at the wall. But with Bertholdt and Reiner in underground captivity alongside Annie, there was little the titans could bring against mankind that the elite groups that had gathered were unable to handle. At the end of the day man won two battles that day. The first was at Wall Maria, it stood strong and undamaged in the face of what must have neared a full force attack for the titans. The second was that the 157th squad had accomplished anything beyond what they could have hoped from a simple mapping mission. Man discovered a fourth wall, that encompassed a large amount of forest, grasslands, rivers, areas that were currently infested with titans but that must have originally belonged to man. Reclaiming the crumbling Wall Bellovia would be world changing for humans. So it was no surprise that nearly everything humanity had was thrown into its recovery. Out posts were created, fortified, tall camps were made in weeks at points farther and farther away. Supply troops were dispatched regularly and with the mass titan casualty that had come at the battle of Wall Maria there was less titan attacks and the number of casualties dropped below half.

Which was why it was hard for Levi to process what exactly it was he was looking at now. He stood staring at his squad, he was suffering flashbacks, back to Izzy and Furlan, he saw Petra. His team lay broken and bruised but the one big difference was that they were breathing. He rushed over, bandaged and bound wounds, gave out what medicine he had to the worst off. But the one question he had the one he wouldn't allow his mind to focus on for more than a nanosecond at a time, where was Eren? Shove it back, if he thought about it, like actually thought about it these men would die and he would go out of his mind. So he bandaged and bound and medicated and handed off to the proper team to send them back to get help at the nearest base. This area was supposed to be clear of titans and yet the trees around them were splintered into massive pieces, the regiment wasn't heavily equipped to fight it was supposed to be headed towards an offensive team that would escort Eren to the wall where he and Annie would deposit their titan bodies in order to allow them to crystalize and begin mending the years worth of damage done to Wall Bellovia.

"Commander have you seen Eren?"

Shaking his fist after breaking a soldier's nose Levi took off through the broken trees, his mind begging his body not to waste gas. That Eren might need his help once he reached him and he would need his precious gas in order to do that. But then if he was too slow in getting there and it was too late- floor it. He whizzed past the trees so quickly that they blurred and some of the attachments he made were pure luck. He stopped suddenly as he reached an area where he saw it, the worst thing. Eren's titan body lay face up, eyes closed, not moving, not breathing. Levi's whole body tensed. A primal yell torn through his body as he let gravity pull him far too slowly to where Eren lay. He tried kicking and punching Eren's face as he ran around. Climbed onto his neck and made sure he was right that there was no breathing, he was, Eren wasn't, he. Levi stabbed Eren's tongue, no response.

"Wake up Eren!" he commanded. "Wake up dammit!" His heart was starting to race and his adrenaline was pounding in his ears. "Eren," he said it but could think of nothing to say after. "Eren," he pleaded with his boy again. He dropped down from Eren's face and slid down his neck, he pushed desperately on the meaty flesh of his cheek, getting lost in tendrils of hair as he tried to turn the large head over, to reach the neck. He shoved and shoved again. "Eren turn your head, Eren please, I have to reach you." Levi's breath was coming in short gasps and his vision was going blurry. He pushed harder, tried to drive his dull blades through the skin of Eren's neck, being overly cautious with his blurry vision to not run it through where Eren would be. He cursed and tossed a blade down running his now free hand over his eyes to try and rub away the blurriness of it all. His hand recoiled sharply when it touched moisture.

Crying.

He was crying.

Fuck crying, he thought and picked up the sword jamming it down with all his might and effectively decapitating Eren. The blades were beyond dull and it took him three hacks with all his might to sever the head completely. He kicked the head repeatedly but it wouldn't budge. He shot into the trees and used his gear to attach to the random flesh and pull it out of his path, winced when one dug into Eren's eye. As odd as it was even when he looked at this beast that he's been trained to hate, trained to kill. He only saw _his_ Eren. And he didn't enjoy the imagery of stabbing what was his in the eye. He jumped back down and began cutting through the steaming flesh to try and get to Eren. He was reckless, it was obvious. He scorched his hands twice, but kept cutting. Still it felt like it was impossible to make progress like this, like reaching Eren would never come. He heard thundering steps and cursed. Jumped to the treetops reluctantly. Whatever was coming he'd have to kill it before it could eat Eren. He shook his head as he watched the skin at the neck heal and undo his progress.

He was shocked as all hell to see Annie's titan appear. He cursed, she would put up a better fight than most and on a day to day basis it was mostly the friendship she and Eren had created that kept her from going rogue. She made a move to kneel near him and Levi jumped. She wouldn't take Eren from him, he simply couldn't allow it. He drug his blade all the way up her arm and was headed for her neck when she recoiled. Her hand didn't come up to stop him instead it went down to her side where she pulled at a rope Levi only just noticed. She tugged it free and from it hung three titan heads. Levi stopped, Annie hissed as her wounds healed but ultimately didn't move to hurt him. She reached, hesitantly for Eren's body. Levi's whole being tensed as he watched her. He planned his own move, she would grab Eren he would have her out in a heartbeat, before she could ever crystalize her neck. She pulled Eren's headless body towards her holding it close and stopped, waiting. Levi looked at her questioningly.

"Get him out," he commanded warily. Annie pulled the flesh of his neck back and soon Levi could see him, Eren. He jumped down and ripped at Eren's disgusting titan tendons that kept him tethered and in control. He pulled Eren out and jumped to the floor holding his boy. He pressed his ear quickly to Eren's chest. There it was, the steady calming _Bump-bump-Bump-bump_ of the heartbeat that kept him going.

"Take the carcass and set it by Bellovia, run, don't stop and don't get caught by other titans, discard your own and get an escort back to Base 2." Annie nodded and Levi was relieved that she seemed more cooperative than her last time out. Apparently he was not the only one shaken by Eren's less than ideal state. He hoisted Eren up onto his shoulder and carried him slowly through a land that would be theirs soon, that would be free of titans, that they could rebuild on, to Base 2, where he would wait for his love to open his sparking bright eyes and stare up at him.

 **AN: pastaaddict. At the moment I do not have a survey corp reaction chapter however if this is something you would like to see I would be happy to write it and add it in later. And as of this chapter officially I will be taking requests for what people would like to see in later chapters :) Have a happy holidays everybody.**


	5. I Do

He didn't know much, didn't know if his tie matched his suit or if the shoes would sink into the sand, but he knew he wanted this. He knew that he wanted to marry Eren. In fact, he couldn't wait to. He was starting to feel sweaty with the heat of the sun reaching through the tent and making a mess of his nice wedding clothes. A lot had gone into this day, a lot still needed to go into it. Levi had butterflies in his stomach as he was waiting impatiently for either Erwin or Hanji to show up at his tent and tell him that Eren was ready and he looked great because at this point he needed about both pieces of news equally.

Levi wore a traditional black suit, Eren and he had agreed they should have one black suit and one white suit and that the most fair way to decide who would wear white would be to flip a coin. Levi lost the coin toss so naturally, Eren was in the white tux. Eren would look better in it anyways though, Levi justified.

The tent flap was pushed open, "he's ready," Erwin said. Levi took a deep breath. His stomach was gonna burst, he was so nervous. But why, it was Eren, it was the love of his life. Fucking sap, he rolled his eyes and casually walked out of the tent. He saw Eren walking out of his tent as well and swallowed a huge lump in his theist, he looked amazing, his hair was perfect, he had a blue tie as well, tie twins Levi smiled, subconsciously adjusting his own.

Eren looked over and his calm placid features changed in an instant, the little shit sent him the worst bedroom eyes he'd seen yet from his fiancé. The look went straight to Levi's groin and he wished there was no reception after. Somewhere to sneak a quickie? He looked around but there was nowhere. Just open sand and land for miles. He looked out towards the ocean backdrop for the wedding, the waves were breaking steadily and the white satin aisle was decorated with dyed blue rose petals Armen had slaved over. There were no chairs because all of the ones they managed to transport were over at the reception area a half mile from where the wedding was being hosted. So people would stand, it would be a short ceremony anyways.

"Stop staring," Hanji slapped Levi's back and snapped his head off of what he and Eren would be doing tonight. "Come on Erwin won't wait forever," she laughed at how ridiculous Erwin looked in his formal attire for his directing of the ceremony.

"Ya no kidding, we've got fifteen minutes tops before he rips that neck piece off," Levi smirked but walked to the beginning of the aisle. The people in attendance faced the aisle and saluted, Eren was only a few seconds behind Levi. Levi grabbed Eren's hand and they walked towards Erwin together. A few people in the audience stayed close enough to hear but made a perimeter to keep watch for titans, they were out in the open after all.

Levi and Eren had fought bitterly over where to host the wedding. Levi admits he'd been a little cruel in the beginning, almost having Eren call the ceremony off since it was "just a formality," he winced at his own words. But after a particularly bad fight when Eren had returned for the first time in four months to the house he'd shared with Armin and Mikasa, Mikasa had done him the kindness of explaining to him what the ocean meant to Eren, to all of them. So Levi pushed hard for the wedding location, receiving no's from anyone he asked to proctor it and not bothering asking the government's permission. So Erwin went through the ordeal of getting properly licensed to legally marry people and on a mission sanctioned as an excursion they made their way to the ocean.

Erwin went through the vows briskly, Eren and Levi answered appropriately and smiled stupidly at each other from time to time, both a little in awe that it was actually happening.

"You may now kiss the bride," Erwin read from his script and rolled his eyes, buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "Husband." He mumbled and everyone laughed.

"Gladly," Eren flashed Levi a wicked smile that did bad things to him, grabbed the back of his neck and hoisted him up onto his tiptoes easily. One hand cradling his neck the other arm wrapped around his waist completely, pulled them as close as they could get, with clothes on.

"Hello," Eren pulled away first. "Mr. Yeager-Ackerman." Levi didn't think he could go from horny as hell to blushing blob of nothing that fast but as people cheered he was hiding in the nape of Eren's neck wishing he had thought to say something that gooey and romantic.

The rest of the night was spent under the stars and twinkle lights. The lights tossed randomly over the fishnet that was their makeshift ceiling with poles supporting it. They ate handsomely, fish and some meat Sasha had illegally hunted. Toasts were given by just about everyone, two people passed out drunk, fifteen kisses were demanded, and Jean and Marco even got engaged. It was a great night, the first night for the Yeager-Ackerman's.

 **AN: OMG! So they got married. This is one of my all time favorite chapters in the fic, I love it so much, sometimes I wish I had more of it but I feel like I got all of the things I wanted to and made it just right. I really struggled with deciding if I should post this or the survey corp reaction chapter for pastaaddict but I figured that since I promised one of my favorite chapters and this was so oey gooey good I would post this first then I was looking at my chapter lineup and the way I have it on the 20th I have the next chapter coming out but the 27th (the Tuesday right after Christmas) I have a Christmas chapter I was planning on releasing. So as long as pastaaddict can do me the great kindness of patiently waiting her chapter will be released on January 3rd, so it'll be the first chapter of the new year. So really the only question then is should I post it as chapter 8 so it's easy to find or chapter 4 so it falls chronologically in order? Tell me in the reviews please :)**

 **Starlithorizon22: Thank you so much for your continued reviews and I hope you liked the wedding chapter :)**


	6. Adoption

**AN: I am so excited to share this chapter with you guys! Get ready for some badass Levi. The Yeager-Ackerman story starts today!**

Adoption

"I'm sorry I don't understand," Eren was making a confused face, any other day Levi would have found it to be one of the most adorable things he's seen in awhile, right now though was different. He wasn't adorable because he was heartbroken, almost as heartbroken as Levi himself. Levi felt his hands shaking.

"She's saying that the government has rejected our adoption request Eren," his voice was a low pained hiss.

"Well ya but, why?" Eren asked looking back at him, the intense large brown orbs were too much for Levi and he turned away. "Is no one willing to surrogate for us? Does everyone in all five walls really want the child they're carrying? I mean did the government even look? I, we can, if it's an issue of manpower. We can go out and try to find someone who is willing."

"Mr. Yeager, I'm sorry but-"

"Yeager-Ackerman," Eren instinctively corrected and Levi had to suppress a small smile. Leave it to Eren.

"Mr. Yeager-Ackerman," she conceded. "But the government has rejected the proposal. They have not even granted you permission to seek out a surrogate." She leaned forwards. "Look guys, I can sympathize with your situation but at the end of the day their choice makes sense, you're both young males with an extremely gifted gene pool, it can't be helped that the government would want to see offspring genetically created from both of your DNA. After all, they haven't been very quiet about their hopes that a child Eren sired may have his same ability in order to keep future generations safe. But seriously you two are attractive it shouldn't be too hard to find women willing to help out."

Levi snorted. "Right because at the end of the day it's just primal right? It's not like I might have an honest to god preference for the male gender so much that it may be short of impossible for me to even speculate on sexual relations with a woman. And that's with the assumption that neither of us would be absolutely devastated by the other's unfaithfulness. I mean after all we're just gays right, it's not like a real relationship or something. Promiscuity is a common practice in every relationship derivation aside from heterosexuals isn't that right?" He turned his nose up. "Leave a note for the king, he has three days to reconsider, I'm hopeful that one of his representatives will be at our house before then, the address is on the proposal at the top, if not do let him know that the Yeager-Ackerman family has never really been known for taking injustice lying down and he should expect the same in this instance. Eren," he nodded to his husband. "Let's go home love, we need to get a room prepared."

Eren hesitated, it wasn't too surprising really, he was more rule-abiding than Levi was but either way, it was obvious nothing would change now so he turned and took Levi's hand, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. Levi was once again torn between smiling and scowling. He shook his head, only his Eren.

They walked through the streets, Levi was wondering if he wanted to stop by the bar first, meet up with Erwin and Hanji, he felt annoyed and agitated. Could use a nice beer actually maybe he would suggest it to Eren, Eren could even call Mikasa and Armin if he wanted. He turned to talk but Eren beat him to it. "Do you think that's really our only option?" Eren looked down towards Levi his big eyes sad again. "I mean I think both Annie and Mikasa might help us out but it just seems like such a big thing to ask of someone. Asking to sleep with them I mean that's a whole thing by itself," he shook his head and shuttered. "But then for them to give up 9 months of their life. I just don't know if I could even bring myself to ask the question." His shoulders slumped in defeat. Levi definitely needed that drink, images of Eren and Mikasa or worse Eren and Annie copulating to make a child that he would later have to stare at for the rest of his life and just see their features in, nothing of himself. Ya maybe three drinks.

"I told you I'll handle it Eren." He grabbed his hand and changed their destination to the bar, god he hoped Erwin and Hanji would conveniently be there already.

"But how Levi?" it wasn't until Levi heard his name fall from Eren's lips that he really realized the shift in his husband's tone. He turned and Eren stopped. Levi took a step to close the space and looked straight up, Eren's eyes were nervous now but Levi waited, and the nerves melted away and they were replaced with...sadness. No anguish. Of course, they were, Eren never felt anything half way and now, Levi was a fool for thinking Eren would be able to handle this well.

"Let's go home, I changed my mind, we should talk first Eren. I promise I'll get you the children we deserve."

Four days after Eren and Levi had gone to visit the government headquarters to check up on their adoption proposal everything stops working all at once. No one shows up for work, there isn't even one uniform found in the castle. The Survey Corps don't leave at 10 AM sharp like always, the MP sign off after a midnight shift and no one signs on. The Garrison find themselves scattered around town with no jackets or IDs either napping in the grass or grabbing a bite to eat. The citizens erupt into a panic. The king has to find out who is 145th in line to deliver messages after every Survey Corps, Garrison, and MP commander.

"What's going on?" the highly agitated noble scours the walls trying to find anyone who is in charge. He somehow finds all of them half down the bottle in a Wall Bellovia tavern. "Why isn't anyone working? Why do you lot not even give a damn?" No one answers him, instead, they order a round for the bar, the noble is offered a drink and looks genuinely torn between if he should take it or not.

"Aren't you on the clock soldier?" Levi's monotone floats through the air and slices conversation as he goes. Soon it's just Levi and the noble, staring at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the noble sneers. "I'm surprised they didn't kick you out after that half-baked proposal you turned in."

"Oh, and what was so wrong with it?" Marco asks appearing on one side of the man.

"I think it's a fine institution, one that would really benefit most of mankind if you ask me," Jean towers over the noble.

"Guys you interrupted too soon," Eren sets a hand on the short man's shoulder and grips roughly. "I'm pretty sure he had a name for us caught in his throat." The malice is clear in Eren's voice and everyone in the bar is reminded of what he can become.

"I don't think it was going to be a very nice name Eren," Annie said tossing a hood back and standing up and blocking the door the noble was eyeing.

"I don't think he has anything nice to say at all," Mikasa walked over to stand between him and Levi. "Captain Erwin, remind me what the punishment for cutting a tongue out during civilian hours is sir?"

"It's left up to your captain's discretion," he smiled and the higher ups from each unit turned their stools around to face the bar.

"Well how convenient, I didn't ask but I'm sure it's about the same punishment for other unnecessary body parts," Mikasa's foot came up to collide roughly with the man's groin. He gasped loudly and tried to remove her foot.

"What do you want?" he yelled, while the men at the bar laughed and the bartender, who had been paid handsomely simply kept pouring them beers.

"What do I want?" Mikasa asked glaring at him with hatred. "It's not about what I want, it's about what he wants," she pointed at Levi.

"It's simple," Levi didn't bother standing from his seat. "All I want from you is to tell the king he needs to sign this," Hanji handed the man a piece of paper. "He will sign it, put it into effect immediately and within two weeks there will be a facility that _any_ gay or otherwise inclined couple can visit who is interested in adopting a child. The _Equal Family Rights_ act will list out all of the demands. Once the act is signed then and only then will the Military Police, Survey Corps, and Garrison return to their regularly assigned duties."

"If you idiots don't all go back to work mankind could perish if the outer Wall Tatania falls."

"Then I suggest you ride fast," Levi nodded to the door.

"I'll give you an escort myself," Annie opened the door. "Make sure you don't forget or get lost." With that Annie and the noble depart for the castle once again and no one leaves the bar. They wait for hours, for news to arrive from anyone that a surprising new branch of government has just been formed. Everyone is anxious and even though only a few people inside the bar actually have any stake in this, it's nice for Eren to know that everyone is just as worried about the outcome as he is. The door bursts open and in walk Ymir and Christa.

"Wow it's all of you guys," Ymir smiles looking around. "You know what I've enjoyed my day off tremendously. I didn't think it could get better but I have an announcement." Christa smiles as Ymir pulls her close. "Christa and I just found out that in two weeks we can apply to be moms!" The outroar is tremendous.

"Do you really think you'll be able to find five surrogates [two- Levi interrupted]? Or do you think it would be easier to find a surrogate who's willing to be pregnant five times?"

"Two," Levi insists in the background again.

"Well, son you two are highly decorated officers in the scout regiment and as your display showed you're clearly quite popular. I don't think it would be hard at all even to find ten different women willing to surrogate for a couple like you." He laughs heartily.

"Two," Levi insists more forcefully but still not yelling.

"Great," Eren claps joyfully and joins the man in laughing. "We'll stop by in a week to pick up the papers and choose which five we'd like."

"We really only need two," Levi's hand is taken by Eren as they turn to leave.

 **AN: I really love this chapter, next week is a sweet look at some Christmas joy. The following week will be the special upload of the survey corp's reaction and then the week after we'll continue our little happy family. Thanks for reading. Love reviews. If you watch Haikyuu check out my 101 Ways to Haikyuu one shot collection. Happy Holidays.**


	7. Pamela

The births never really get any easier. Levi had a heart attack when Eren and he welcomed Marvin into the world, nearly died holding his breath when Anna hadn't cried right away, he thought he'd suffer a concussion from beating his head against the wall when Leo turned out to be Leo and Damian, both of whom tried to come out at the _same time_ , he shook his head not much has changed. Levi had bit his tongue to bleeding when Amara came out missing a hand, he'd had the worst migraine to date when Jessie just wouldn't stop crying. Now Pamela was arriving and with an unreal two-day labor, he was on the brink of passing out. Eren, of course, had found it easy to just nod off after hour number nine, he shrugged said the nurses would wake them and off he went to dreamland, the brat had the nerve to do it twice more since then in the marathon 37-hour birth. But not Levi no, he was determined to greet Pamela properly the moment she arrived. Seven kids, he rubbed his temple, that's two more than Eren had originally begged for and that he had originally rejected and it's not like the two of them could be like ya oops we didn't really mean to because it's grueling three-hour interviews and home inspections and doctor checks for every other kid, it's talking to seventeen different women to find out who will be the best match for their situation so there's really nothing accidental about it.

Levi sits in the big overly stuffed, practically bursting at the seams chair that's designed literally for couples like them, you know in case you need packing peanuts up your ass because the situation isn't maddening enough. He can't sit though, might fall asleep, eyelids drift down too easily when he sits. So he stands, leans against the doorway, listens for a screaming obnoxious child who will most likely be his with any luck. But he doesn't hear it and his feet are throbbing and really he's a soldier he has enough self-control to sit in a chair and not fall asleep. And so he does and doesn't. He sits down and instantly his eyelids start to fall, his head bumps softly into Eren's and he's almost out when he hears it.

Screaming.

The years of a soldier with PTSD have him up in a second reaching for blades that have been gone for ten years. But he calms down, realizes what's happening and he's in the next room like a rocket, screw Eren he got to sleep Levi gets to hold Pamela first. Levi's peeking over a nurse's shoulder as she washes Pamela. Beautiful brown eyes stare up at him and Levi smiles, he's been doing that a lot more lately.

"Mr. Yeager-Ackerman would you like to hold her?"

"Of course," he dead pans, because really polite society goes out the window around hour 18. He plucks Pamela out of the nurse's arms and is about to bring her close when he squints down at her. "Don't you people know how to clean?" His nose is scrunched up and he's actually offended by the small bits of tissue still clinging to his daughter's forehead. So he takes the blanket off, tosses it on the floor so he knows they'll bring a new one, and gently gets the water ready, not too hot, not too cold. He takes a washcloth from the counter and gets it damp before cautiously pressing it to Pamela's leg. She doesn't cry out or even stir really so he knows the temperature is alright. After six kids in and he's finally got a good hold on this dad thing. Pamela stays still in his arms as he washes her off, gets her properly clean before drying her with a towel that's a little abrasive for his tastes and wraps her in the free pink blanket they get. Her room is of course, green because green is gender neutral while still subconsciously telling her to join the scouts. Levi never really told Eren that last part, though.

"She's gorgeous," Eren comes up behind Levi and wraps his arms around his smaller husband. His chin fits easily over the curve of Levi's shoulder and Levi's face turns vibrant for one moment as Eren turns and kisses his neck. It's not what Levi is thinking, of course, Eren would never, not with one of their children so close. But it's safe to say that if there was any way for two men to have a child Levi and Eren would have figured it out by now. Levi cranes his neck back and Eren closes the gap pressing his lips onto Levi's in a familiar, spent twelve years of my life with you kind of way.

"We should get home," Eren hums softly into Levi's ear, and Levi is actually desperate to. He's basically asleep on his feet and he knows that the kids will be clamoring to meet their new little sister.

"Mikasa bailed hours ago and Jean and Marco said that it's hard having ten in the same place and keeping track of them."

"If one of ours is gone we're keeping one of theirs," Levi says automatically and Eren chuckles, kisses his temple and goes to grab the bag they brought to bring Pamela home in, some baby clothes and a little hat because it's winter and even though she wasn't supposed to be she's a Christmas baby. Levi groans. A Christmas baby, which means it's Christmas and the kids will let him sleep for two hours max before waking his ass up again for the presents they've been bugging him about opening for two weeks. This isn't the first year he's glad that Eren allows them to celebrate his birthday on the 28th instead, it gives him time to recover. He smiles down at Pamela, birthday twins, he kisses her.

Eren takes the hat out, gets it safely onto her head, they stash the free pink blanket because, hey free blanket. Eren settles for the white shirt with a Christmas tree on it and red pants with little reindeer on the feet that it had taken Levi four months to make for Amara. They were a little big but Amara had a new set now and insisted that her new little sister should have this one. For the final touch, Eren wrapped her in the green scarf that had been Eren's first Christmas gift to Levi twelve years ago. _Every_ **single** Yeager-Ackerman baby had come home in that. Levi held Pamela and Eren wrapped his arm around Levi as they headed for the fifteen-minute walk from the hospital to home. It was pitch black and snowing lightly and Levi thought maybe a more seasonal name would have fit like Yuki or Snow, but Pamela was nice and it was strong. He held her close, refused to let her feel the bite of the harsh breeze that carried fallen snow along the floor, trying to sneak under doorways or into boots. He pulled his jacket around her and looked down at her while Eren steered him towards the house.

"Hey guys," Jean and Marco got up from the couch as Eren and Levi entered.

"You guys been up all night?" Eren asked concerned. The two nodded but Levi didn't care. He kissed the part of Eren's chest he could reach and headed back towards the nursery to put Pamela down for the night.

"What a good baby," he kissed her forehead, set her in the crib and took the scarf back wrapping it around his own neck. "Time for bed," he whispered and blew out the candle. He walked towards their room, it was a big house, they had a big family. He fell onto the bed as soon as he cleared the doorway. He heard Eren come in a few minutes later, felt him light a fire and take Levi's shoes off. He whined when Eren didn't take anything else off.

"You can't sleep like that tonight," Eren chastised lying beside him and pulling him onto his chest. Levi curled into him. "The kids will run in here in a few hours to wake us up. You need clothes for that." Jerk. Oh well, he was almost asleep anyways. "Jean and Marco are staying in the guest room they'll leave in the morning, their presents are at home, but they'll be back for di-" and Levi drifted off to bed.

 **AN: Well there it is. Next week we will interrupt their Christmas to bring you the survey corps reaction to Levi and Eren's relationship then it's right back to the ho-ho-holidays. I hope all of my fantastic readers had a very merry Christmas, are still celebrating a wonderful Chanukah, a fabulous Kwanzaa, a very spectacular Festivus, or just a regular amazing day. As always thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful new year, here's to 2017, hopefully, it doesn't hurt.**


	8. The Survey Corp Knows

**AN: This is the chapter where the different members of survey corp react to finding out Eren and Levi are together. Hopefully, you love it! Requested by pastaaddict :)**

 **Chapter Insert (The Survey Corp Knows!)**

"Hey Jeager," Jean called as Eren was headed back to housing after being debriefed.

"What do you want horse-face?" he glared, he really wasn't in the mood he just spent an hour getting yelled at by Erwin for not informing the corp of his and his commanding officer's relationship.

"Some of us wanted to talk to you," he said grabbing Eren's arm, Marco came up on the other side of him and took the other.

"Ya come on we have questions," Marco smiled.

"Hey guys let go of me," Eren was trying to pull away.

"Come on Eren we just found out you have a boyfriend, it's natural we'd be curious," Marco winked at him.

"I- well oh fuck, why me," he groaned.

"We got him," Jean dragged Eren into a room with a bunch of couches and seats that the younger recruits were allowed to use to hang out in. Marco locked the door as Jean dragged Eren to sit with everyone else. Naturally, since the couches were a nice splurge for the recruits, everyone was on the floor.

"How did it even happen?" Sasha asked just barreling right in.

"Oh well, um, I mean everything is kind of complicated. It's not like we spent time flirting or anything like that. It was more that he understood me. It seemed natural."

"It's not hard to do there's not a lot going on in there," Jean teased smacking his head.

"Hey," Eren snapped at him. "Ya whatever that's why we aren't dating."

"There's a lot of reasons for that titan fodder."

"Ya, ya no kidding horse face. Anyways I uh, I kissed him one night and then the next day we talked about it and when we were back in town I asked him on a date," Eren's cheeks were pink.

" _You_ kissed _him_?" Connie asked sounding impressed.

"Ya," Eren blushed.

"What was it like?" Armin asked. "Did he like push you off?"

"No he seemed surprised but he didn't push me away, it was sweet."

"How long have you been together?" Mikasa asked him.

"Well we had our first date like four months ago but I asked him to be my boyfriend two weeks after that, he didn't seem to think it was a big deal, though. He told me if he didn't want to be with me he wouldn't have gone on two more dates," Eren laughed a little. "He figured he was already my boyfriend."

"So but like," Annie looked at him, "why? Like you have seen him right?"

"Hey you're one to talk, at least I have someone," Eren remarked smirking at her.

"Ya whatever, but like really, he's short and angry all the time."

"He's not angry with me, he's calm and we talk. It's nice."

"Ew, do you like cuddle?" Jean asked.

"Oh please," Marco smacked him. "You're the biggest cuddle whore I've ever met."

"Excuse you," Jean blushed. "Whatever I'm sure Eren takes it up the ass anyways."

"We haven't done that yet," Eren blushed.

"What really? You said it had been four months, jeez are you moving at a snail's pace?" Annie said.

"Seriously," Sasha snickered.

"Oh whatever, you guys are the worst." Eren laughed and stood up, "I'm going back to his room," he winked and rushed out.

"Eren and captain Levi hm?" Armin said.

"It might work yet," Annie said standing to make her way back to her room too. The rest of the recruits stayed to gossip.

E&L

"Is he gone," Levi heard after Erwin sent Eren out of his office.

"What the hell?" Levi looked towards Erwin's connected bathroom which was closed.

"Yes he's gone," Erwin rolled his eyes.

"I have so many questions," Levi groaned as Hanji burst from the bathroom.

"I'm leaving, you can't force me to stay here," Levi stood.

"Technically I can," Erwin said. "Besides are we really not going to talk about how you ended up with someone so much younger? A fresh new recruit not to mention the one who turns into a monster?"

"No, we're not. I don't want to."

"But he turns into a titan? Does that really not interest you as far as the bedroom goes?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Levi looked horrified. "I would never do anything like that when he was a titan. Titan's don't even have that kind of stuff. Hanji you scare me."

"When did you coax him into your web?" Hanji was giddy.

"It's not like I'm some creepy predator ok woman?"

"I don't know Levi he's quite a bit younger," Erwin remarked. "But are you happy?"

"Oh Erwin you're such a dad," Hanji teased.

"Yes I'm happy, just keep her away from him, and me," Levi stood. Erwin laughed but nodded.

"How did it happen, though?" Erwin asked. "While I may be happy for you I don't need an epidemic on my hands?"

"We just...grew close, talked a lot, he felt very isolated, when he felt particularly alone he would come to see me. He kissed me randomly one night and well, it went from there. Now I'm not the gossiping type and if I have to spend much more time around the two of you doing this-"

"What's his favorite color?" Hanji asked.

"It's a light shade of I really don't care."

"Oh come on, favorite meal?"

"A double serving of mind your own business," Levi had left the room but Hanji persisted.

"Have you cooked for him?"

"Ya, that's why the corp still has a standing building because I cooked."

"Come on tell me something?" Hanji whined.

Levi turned suddenly and Hanji nearly ran into her smaller companion.

"I'm happy, that's what I'm telling you."

She sighed. "I was hoping for a few more details you know."

"Well, then...Tuesday nights we'll have dinner and I'll bitch about my problems. Mostly it's just that he's too damn cute." Levi's cheeks were burning.

Hanji smiled and hugged him before leaving him to the peace of his room. He opened the door and was surprised to see Eren laying on his bed. "You're here."

"Ya well, my friends cornered me, I had to escape."

"Ah we were in the same boat then," Levi came in a shut the door. He pulled his shirt off and climbed up onto the bed with Eren. Eren instantly started playing with his hair.

"It could be worse," Eren said.

"Hm?" Levi's eyes were closed.

"They could have thought we were disgusting," Eren's voice was soft and the fear in it had Levi opening his eyes to look at him. He turned to face him on the bed and cupped his cheek. "Sorry," Eren laughed and shook his head, Levi's hand remained, though. "That was dumb."

"They wouldn't be friends if they thought that Eren. And, when we get back," he resettled on the bed cuddling into Eren's arms. "If anyone calls you disgusting I'll pull their limbs off their body." He turned his head and kissed the hard that Eren was cascading through his hair, he heard Eren let out a little laugh.

 **AN: I hope you love it pastaaddict. I hope it was worth the wait. I tried to make it fluffy and cute as well as cohesive with the rest of the story. I LOVE reviews. Happy New Year. Thank you to pastaadict and starlithorizon22 for their continued reviews. Much love to all my readers.**


	9. Christmas Dinner

**AN: Here's cute adorable Christmas continued. I hope you all love it thank you so much for the reviews!**

L&E

"Daddy!" Levi took every single ounce of self-control he had and did not scream at the children bouncing on his bed, his back, and his husband. Eren picked up Leo who was making a solid attempt at leaving permanent marks with his toenails and hustled everyone else towards the tree. Stupid morning person, Levi rolled his eyes. He's tempted in the quiet, dark of the room to roll over and fall back asleep. But he'd hate himself forever if he missed even one Christmas, so instead he got up and changed out of his normal clothes from last night and into his Santa pants and reindeer shirt that Anna had given him last Christmas. He pulled on his green scarf from Eren and made the walk with cold feet on wood floor to the living room where a fire was already blazing and Marvin was doing his best at keeping Leo and Damian out of the flames. Anna was seated, hands folded on the loveseat that Eren and Levi had a habit of sharing on such occasions.

"Where's your father?" Levi's voice was hoarse.

"Kitchen," Damian and Leo yelled together and ran into the room, somehow the eight-year-olds never really outgrew their terrible twos. Thankfully Marvin and Anna though only a few months apart being an early ten and a late nine were reasonably well behaved already. Amara was sweet, very clingy, maybe a bit too much so actually, she was having a hard time making it through the school day without seeking out one of her siblings. Jessie was still a little young to go to school, they could send him if they wanted to but they didn't, not yet, it was still nice having little hands help with lunches and dinner, having someone to swing in between them as they went to the store. He'd have to go soon, with Pamela at home she'd need most of their attention.

"I'm going to get your sister, stay here, don't open anything." Damian groaned from in the kitchen and Amara quickly replaced a piece of tape she had been working on. Levi padded his way back down the hall and heard fusing on the other side of the door. He pushed it open gently and was met by tiny arms reaching out for him. He smiled and bent down, taking her into his arms and kissing her forehead lightly.

Together with a green blanket with the wings of hope and strength on it, they went back into the living room. Marvin, Anna, Amara, and Jessie were instantly around him. He leaned onto his knee to give them a better view of their newest family member.

"Hey babe," Eren walked in with Leo and Damian holding milk and cookies. "On the table boys," he nudged them with his hip. The other children reluctantly went and each took a cookie before settling near the tree. Levi sat with Pamela on the loveseat.

"Make room," Eren stood waiting, Levi moved over so he was right against the arm and Eren sat. "Trade me," he held a cup out to Levi, with some fine maneuvering skills and some tactical precision that reminded Levi of titan hunting they switched baby for cup.

"Oh, I remember why I married you," Levi took a long swing of his hot chocolate. He ate a marshmallow and then kissed Eren leaving a small froth mustache on his lover.

The kids opened their presents, Marvin received his first 3DMG, he was ecstatic. Anna got some jewelry that Eren had noticed her eyeing when they were in town, it was engraved with Yeager-Ackerman. Leo got his first jacket with the freedom wings on the back, Damian had received a similar jacket with the freedom wings on both sleeves. All four older children were given a week at an under ten boot-camp. The boot-camp would be run by Erwin and both Levi and Eren felt comfortable sending them with Captain Erwin in charge. Amara got the new cuddle me cutie doll which was essentially a doll that you sang to sleep, rocked, took care of, and kept with you almost constantly. Levi personally didn't understand it but Amara nearly cried when she opened the present. Jessie got some paint sets and canvases, he was quite the artist and did some oddly accurate battle sequences against titans. Eren was constantly concerned about what he might have seen and how he had any concept of titans but Levi tried to quell the fears as much as he could. Pamela had a set of drawers that Levi had spent hours in the garage fussing over and carving every imperfection out of. She'd appreciate it later. Levi kissed the top of her head as he continued to nurse his hot chocolate.

The children played around the house while Eren and Levi stayed on the loveseat snuggled up, Levi drifting in and out of sleep. A sharp knock had Eren up quickly and Levi grumbled at the loss of warmth.

"Mikasa," Levi could hear Eren at the door. "Merry Christmas," he imagined the two siblings embraced. Eren made his way inside and shut the cold behind Mikasa. "Your present is over here," Eren led her over.

"Eren you didn't have to," Mikasa said because she knows with seven kids things can be tight sometimes but Levi shoots her a look and she shuts up. "At least wait until dinner with everyone else."

"Oh ya," Eren laughs, because every year he and Levi head out into the wilderness to go bounty. They usually bring back a minimum of five titan heads, each going for about 1,000 which keeps them comfortable for Christmas. Other times of the year they have odd jobs around town but both left the military with Captain status and received a decent payment for their troubles every month.

Eren insists on hosting Christmas dinner every year. Jean and Marco and their four children, that Jean has said Levi is not allowed to complain about because they have almost twice as many, all come. Mikasa and her on again off again boyfriend Bard make an appearance usually, they're on for the holidays because Levi can imagine it'd be lonely without someone. Erwin and Hanji come much to Levi's delight and usually at some point the three of them end up plastered over a bottle of eggnog that Eren forbids Hanji from bringing every year. Annie comes and stares wistfully at Eren and Levi is convinced that were he and Eren not blissfully married Annie would definitely have made a move by now. Armin comes with the little time he can spare but half the time he leaves early or comes late and Levi hates the crushed look on Eren's face when Armin ducks out to whatever meeting it is he's off to but he's an important part of the government now and is essential to all of the funding and new recruits the scouts get.

But for now, they would have to get dressed and go visit Bard and watch his stupid Christmas play for the fourth year in a row. But the kids had fun so as far as things went it wasn't that horrible. Mikasa was already scolding Eren for not being ready so Levi stood and ushered the children to their bedrooms to put on their festive clothes. Apparently, pajamas that take fifteen stab wounds and twelve hours each to make don't count as play attire. Eren joins him a few minutes later and wraps his arms around his hips pulling him close.

"What is it?" Levi asked entranced by the dying embers in their private fireplace.

"Just love you," Eren's finger sneaks under the elastic of his pants and pulls it from its desperate clinging spot on his body. The air is colder than Levi prefers to be undressed in but there's no helping it really. For a second he thinks they might get in a quickie but Eren is pulling away and leaves Levi's pants around his ankles for Levi to kick off.

"Mikasa is worried that Bard might try to propose," Eren says and Levi is genuinely surprised by this.

"Worried?" Levi arches an eyebrow. "So she'll say no? He better not ruin Christmas dinner."

"She doesn't feel that sure about him. I mean I don't know what that's like but I can sympathize. It's just they always break up after February. Maybe if they had a few more stable months after that she'd feel better about it." Eren shrugged. Levi pulled his Santa shirt off but set it neatly on the bed, he'd wear it later when the family read Christmas books before heading off to their rooms.

"I guess," Levi shook his head. He'd have to say something to the actor before dinner came around. Eren handed him his green dress shirt and nice black slacks.

"Eren," he rolled his eyes and faced his husband with some difficulty.

"How do you think I feel?" He saw a big shit eating grin on his husband's face as he was basically wearing capris and Levi felt like he was drowning in the long pants.

"Give me my pants back giant." They swapped and Levi nearly ripped them back off when Eren surprised him by coming up behind him and carefully pulling up the zipper and fastening the button.

"Brush your teeth I'm going to get the kids."

"So I have to be minty fresh but you can walk around with cavities?"

"Look I love Mikasa but Bard's plays are awful, my mouth will get dirty later so why bother," he shrugged and Levi was pissed his pants were _far_ too tight and Eren would wait until at least fifteen minutes in to whisk him off to some half clean bathroom stall.

Levi brushed his teeth and made his way into Pamela's room to see her already out of her crib. He joined the rest of his overly active family in the living room and saw them playing with dulled ninja stars Mikasa had been suckered into giving up early. "Don't break anything," he patted Damian's head and altered his course a bit. "And don't hit Marvin." Damian broke into a psychotic laugh that had to come from Eren, Levi refused to be held responsible for whatever noise just came out of their kid, and bolted after his older brother.

"Ready?" Eren came out of the kitchen wiping his mouth on his red dress shirt and Mikasa was scolding him instantly while he assured her it would dry.

"Come on," Levi took his hand. "Kids we're going now," the kids left their toys in the basket by the door that had been a compromise between leaving them everywhere and putting them away. Marvin walked ahead with Amara who took after Eren in her love of Christmas and could never wait to get to the plaza that was always a huge buzz with decorations and activities. Leo and Damian had their arms intertwined and were looking out for straggling bugs in the dead of winter that they could harass. Jessie was struggling with his tiny legs in the foot and a half of snow, Levi was already holding Pamela and couldn't offer much assistance but Eren pulled him out and tossed him on his shoulders. Levi cast his eyes upwards to see Jessie putting small braids into Eren's hair. Anna walked silently next to Mikasa who was behind Eren and Levi. Levi caught Eren checking behind them periodically to make sure both girls were still doing ok.

They made it to 'Winter Wonderland' and Levi had to grab the back of Leo's shirt to keep the boys from running straight off. "Stay close," he reminded and released the collar. They still wandered a bit but made sure to stay in sight.

"The theater is this way," Mikasa led them unnecessarily to the spot they'd spent their last few Christmas mornings. The snow made it more difficult than usual as it was an outside theater but it was cute and homey, even Levi was fond of the place he just hated the plays. They were given two large comforters and seven smaller blankets. Levi entrusted Marvin with the task of holding Pamela as he and Eren tossed the thick comforters onto the snow near the front of the stage, but not so close that the actors would be able to hear Levi's snide remarks. The children clambered onto the blanket, Marvin patient angel he was waited for Levi and Eren to get situated before he handed Pamela down. Mikasa sat with them since her date was in the play. Mikasa and Anna shared a blanket as did Eren and Levi. Amara took one to herself but snuggled close to Marvin who also had his own. Jessie had his own and was as close as possible to the stage. Damian and Leo insisted on sharing as they sat close to Levi to hear his remarks and laugh. The last blanket sat on Eren's lap waiting for Annie.

"Marvin," Eren called and opened his other arm for their oldest son to get closer for much-desired warmth.

"Why I have to dress up to sit on the ground I'll never understand," Levi rolled his eyes and Mikasa punched his arm.

"Dad's starting early this year," Leo and Damian giggle.

Levi was surveying their position and frowned. At this angle, it would be impossible for Eren and him to escape to the bathroom half a block away at Mama Connie's which turned into Mama Claus this time of year. Levi might not make it through this play without a private intermission with Eren.

The play was relatively painless though, Levi suspected it has a lot to do with his husband's uncharacteristic purchase of a nice apple ale that the brewery brought out for the holiday season. When Eren snuck off Levi handed Pamela to Mikasa and snuck after Eren to push him into the less than ideal brewery bathroom.

After they had finished and grabbed drinks Levi was much more placated. He was even almost able to restrain himself from scolding Eren for not inviting him at the beginning. But the play was over and the kids were exploring the winter carnival. They made their own snowballs and started a fight with some other kids. Levi watched anxiously as Amara played as well, she didn't seem to feel picked on even with her one hand disadvantage. It helped Levi's relationship with Annie when she took up arms against his daughter's tormentors and the two rushed the fleeing brats.

Before heading home the family grabbed some snow cones and sat at a picnic table joined by Jean and Marco's family, Mikasa and Bard, and Hanji who said Erwin had some paperwork but was headed towards the house when he was done. Together the group made their way through the narrow streets and towards the pleasant little nook Eren and Levi called home.

They settled in, needed a kids table for all the little ones that came, their seven, Jean and Marco's four, Ymir and Crista's more sensible one. Then they had their table full of friends and food. Half of it baked in wine or beer, the other half bartered from Sasha for at least one course of meat and then a dish from every house for comfort. It was nice. Eren and Levi sat at the head of the table, holding hands and giving samples of different dishes. Mikasa sat beside Eren the other direction and Armin had kicked Bard out of the next seat. Levi's friends sat beside him, Hanji further down since she'd yell anyways. Jean and Marco took up the other end of the table and Annie sat next to Hanji. Everything was happy, Erwin even made it before the food was gone, brought the eggnog and Levi, he and Hanji ended up plastered in the corner.

Eren kissed Levi's head a few hours later and his husband yawned from his pile of drool on the table.

"Where did everyone go?" Levi slurred and started wiping the spit off his face, some of it crusted.

"I managed to get your friends into the guest rooms since they were unconscious. Everyone else went home."

"You carried them to bed and you woke me up?" Levi's clearly annoyed.

"Of course I woke you up," Eren growled in his ear. Levi's worried that he's angered his husband, after all, he did get pass out drunk in front of his kids, ya that wasn't smart. He shouldn't have done that. "Our quickie in the bathroom wasn't enough for me, are you trying to tell me it was enough for you?"

"I'm suddenly very awake," Levi was pushing himself off of the table, he noticed all the dishes were done, the table was put away, and the leftovers were stashed away in the fridge. He's guilty, but Eren was taking his hand and taking him to the privacy of their room and soon he can't remember what guilt feels like.

L&E

 **AN: We're heading towards the end my friends. We only have two more chapters to go T.T**


	10. Titans

It had been years since Levi had heard that scream. It sent chills to his very core. He dropped all of the groceries he had been carrying, spent their hard earned money on. He sprinted home, tried not to think about it. People started running the other way, they were screaming. He was crying, couldn't help it. He didn't understand why this was happening now, why life was ruining their happy lives now. He turned the corner and saw Eren's titan sprinting full force towards the wall. He couldn't see anything, though, couldn't see a target. Had Eren lost his mind? Levi had no choice but to run for their house, check on the kids check on the kids. Kids are fine. Eren was with the kids wouldn't hurt the kids. Kids, kids, kids. He would have ripped the door open if it wasn't already off the hinges.

"Marvin!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Anna!" He was crying and moving around the house like a trapped predator.

"Daddy!" He heard his kids' voices. Oh saints, oh heaven above oh bless it all they're here, they're alive. He had a handful of bodies before he could even think and he's sobbing hard. Holding them so close that surely there must be some permanent damage being done but blessed world they're safe.

"It's ok, it's ok," he's on repeat, couldn't even think of anything else to say, so he said that about a million times he suspects.

"Daddy where's Amara?" Damian was the first to break the silence. His eyes shot open and scan the heads. Brown curls for Marvin, paper straight black hair for Anna, matching messy grown out black mops for Damian and Leo, blonde mop for Jessie. Pamela was surely in her room from the crying he could hear but, but, the beautiful black curls that would bounce tighter in the spring that sat on Amara's perfect little head. Gone. His breathing dipped low. Oh god. His daughter. His little girl. Gone. No. Why?

"What, what happened?" He tried to stay calm, to not alarm the others. But his voice was airy and strained and they knew, he knows they know that something awful was happening. But no not to them, he wanted to cry. He'd paid with his tears and his pain before why his babies? Why take them now?

"Someone ran in here and grabbed her. Daddy followed them and told us to get in the basement, the one under the stairs." Leo said and Marvin got up quickly and went back down. Levi pushed himself off the floor and helped them one by one. He followed Marvin down and his son has grabbed the crying Pamela and was rocking her.

"We don't know where he went next, he just said things would get bad but if we stayed here that we'd be ok." Marvin looked at him. "Did dad lie?"

"No," Levi said firmly. "Your father didn't lie. You'll be fine. But I have to go help him. I don't know if anyone will come for you. They might have already left, but I have to go help. So stay here ok. I'll leave you with enough food for two days. If you run out. Then you need to get out of the basement and go find a garrison member to help you evacuate. Take care of each other and know that no matter where they put you, if they split you up, or put you with different people if some of you stay in Wall Maria and others go to Wall Sina, your father and I will find you. And we'll come home." The kids looked scared again but they nodded. Levi grabbed food, ones they wouldn't need to cook, got more than enough water, got baby formula. Gave them blankets and pillows. And when he knew, as much as anyone could know in times like these, that his family would be safe, he left. He was shaking with fear, he'd never felt fear going out to face a titan before. But he was scared. Scared that by some awful chance whatever was happening would land on his house, would hurt his family. It had happened to Eren before, what was to stop things from repeating now.

"Hey," he saw a garrison member, "give me your gear."

"Are you nuts?" The guy blanched.

"Ya, I am!" He yelled at him. "I'm also Levi Yeager-Ackerman and I'm worth ten soldiers your caliber so give me your damn gear!" He screamed at the man. The guy eyed him up but seemed to decide he doesn't really want to fight anyways, so he strips the 3DMG off and hands it over. Levi strapped it in like he'd never taken it off and prayed that once he was airborne it'd be as easy as walking. He launches it and takes off. He's moving towards the wall quickly, looking for Eren as he went. Eren's either over the wall or lying down because he should be able to see him. He saw him suddenly, his mouth was completely covering a titan's hand as the titan bit his face. He's biting repeatedly and deeply into Eren's eye and nose. Eren didn't move, though. Levi fell quickly to the ground beside them and was searching for Amara but can't see her anywhere. For a moment he thought the worst but just like every time he thought that with Eren there's no point, it would just make him freeze. So he didn't think that, instead he thought of how he could help Eren. He could get that damn thing off his husband that's how. He launched forward and it was the first time he realized he's not the only one watching. These men, these scouts and garrison members, they're just standing there, they aren't helping at all! Levi's furious but he didn't have much time to be. As he turned his attention back to the titan he noticed it lunging for him, his neck was like rubber and it was nowhere close to his body. Levi dodged.

"Eren bite his hand off babe!" Levi yelled. Eren started applying a pressure Levi could only be envious over. Bones started to crack and sickening sounds ripped from the titan's mouth. The monster headed back for Eren but Levi jumped in his way and slashed at his face causing him to dodge. Eren was biting viciously but Levi noticed not with all his force.

"Eren take the damn thing off already!"

"There's a girl in there," one man yelled at him.

Amara!

"Eren new plan," Levi could see Eren's eyes shift obediently toward his. "Men in the left charge the thing now, try not to get eaten." The men didn't hesitate, Levi might not have been active duty for a while but he was still involved and still respected. "Eren release his hand," Levi was moving fast and if Eren didn't listen he'd slam straight into Eren's teeth. But Eren opened his mouth, only just enough. Levi shot the cords through the opening and onto an attachment on the other side. "Baby reach up," Levi said desperately. He could see her, see Amara curled in a ball crying in this monster's hand. He entered Eren's mouth and everything moved slowly. He failed he realized as soon as he cleared the first canine. He could see it happening before it did. The fingers were curling up, he's going to watch his daughter get crushed. He released the cords, she's not dying alone. He fell into the hand with her and pulled her as close as he can, shielding her body with his as she screamed and he cried because he can do nothing. The fingers never closed, though. Eren had bitten down to the bone on the titan's hand and he could imagine the pain his husband must be in getting socked in the face, getting fingers through his jaw, and still he didn't waiver, didn't allow the hand to close even an inch more.

It's pitch black and Levi could feel Amara trembling. He had an idea, he's crying and shaking already because it's awful, his idea was cruel and gut wrenching and he can't think of much worse he could do to his husband but it's the only chance his daughter has. So he took out his blades and wrapped her tiny arms around him. Told her to hold on and don't let go ever, not for a second, not even a centimeter. He jumped, kicked the gas on and sliced through his husband's cheek. Eren let out a primal scream and Levi screamed with him because god he should feel it too, the agony his soul mate is in. It tore at his soul and he'd never forget this noise. He held Amara close, both of them soaked in Eren's blood and saliva. He almost can't look back but he had to. He looked and Eren was...up. He's standing, the mark had healed already and Eren was towering over the shifting titan, it must be only seven meters Levi realized with a shock. Taking on Eren, what a fool. Eren brought his leg up high and Levi's eyes went wide as he pulled Amara's head into his chest as the whole earth shook when Eren crushed its head. Levi wanted to vomit, it looked disgusting. But Eren didn't stop, he brought his foot down twice, four times, ten times, Levi was pushing Amara into someone else's arms as he hurried up to Eren.

"Eren," he yelled directly into the titan's ear. "Eren it's done. Eren stop," his foot froze in mid air. "Look Eren," he pointed down, "he's dead."

Eren's body trembled before falling to his knees. He ripped at the back of his neck screaming and Levi rushed over to pull his husband out.

Eren sobbed when Levi got him free. He was sobbing and clutching onto Levi as if he's the last thing that's real in the world.

"Let's go see Amara baby," Levi said and Eren was nodding furiously. Levi lowered them down with the 3DMG and Amara ran up to them as soon as they touched down, the three of them embraced.

"Get people down here to start clearing up, tell Erwin the area is secure and those fleeing can rest easy and return home. Which is what we're going to do," Levi stripped himself of the 3DMG and handed it to a garrison member explaining he'd borrowed it from one of his men.

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren and lead his daughter and his husband home. When they got in he set Eren on the couch, Amara willingly laid on top of her father as he came down from crying and held her close. Levi got the kids out of the basement and they all came up a little uneasy but fine.

"We'll all stay in here and read ok?" Levi kissed Leo's head.

"Can we go to your room instead?" Jessie asked.

"Sure," Levi squeezed Jessie's shoulder and Marvin and Amara help Eren get up, he was hugging the kids and doing his best to laugh as they head to the room that nightmares couldn't get into and that the world would quiet down in. Levi went into the kitchen and was grabbing cold sodas and juices, got painkillers for Eren. The fridge shut as he's holding everything and he saw it. Moved closer to Jessie's drawing that's already right in front of his face. It's the titan from today, a girl was crying in his hand, and a man with the wings of freedom was by her. Levi set the sodas down haphazardously and grabbed the rest from the drawer. A man cutting through a titan's cheek, a man and a girl swinging out but looking back, blood covered cement with half a titan head smashed into nothing.

Oh sweet angels above.

 **AN: This chapter broke my heart while writing it. It has one of the very few moments that chills my own skin no matter how many times I read it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. One more chapter to go. Thanks to all who have been reviewing and enjoying my story. I'll see you in one week. I'm not sure how I feel about the twist and I'm even still really debating about how I feel about the last chapter how it is now so please bare with me. All the best.**


	11. Proud

"Jessie," Levi and Eren were eating with their children a few days after the awful incident.

"Ya?" the younger boy asked around his fork full of eggs. Naturally, Eren scolded him and Jessie swallowed before wiping his mouth and trying again. "Yes, dad?"

"I saw some of your pictures recently," Levi didn't break eye contact with his son. He watched Jessie get stiff and Eren seemed to notice something was wrong also.

"I drew those forever ago dad, why were you even looking at them?" Jessie went back to stabbing his food a little more violently.

"We keep a lot of your pictures on the fridge, you haven't drawn us any new ones for awhile so the older ones are still up," Levi explained. "But I like them. I was just wondering how do you come up with what to draw?"

"I don't know," Jessie shrugged. "I just start drawing and the picture comes out, however."

"Will you draw something for me today?" Levi asked.

"Why?"

"Just want to see what happens to come out," Levi stood, his plate was now empty. He took Pamela from her high chair and fed her the rest of her O-shaped cereal on his lap.

"Ya sure why not," Jessie didn't seem very excited. Eren was giving him a look from the other side of the table but didn't say anything as he wiped little Amara's face. Amara was getting too big, Levi sighed. At least they had Pamela, he kissed the top of her head and she giggled.

"Hey daddy," Marvin asked as he got up and took his and some of his sibling's plates. He also went down and grabbed Levi's.

"Hm?" Eren asked wiping sauce off of Amara's mouth and she laughed as he did.

"Anna and I were wondering if you could teach us how to use 3DMG today." Eren and Levi both looked at him.

"Well, first you guys would have to come check out the regiment with me today. Even though your father and I are veterans we aren't allowed to keep the gear. But I think they'd let us borrow some if we went down."

"And you'd take us, daddy?" Anna asked, wiping off the table, picking up Amara's plate momentarily to do so.

"Ya sure," Eren nodded but Levi can see the strain and worry in his eyes. Levi was glad, the survey corp was an honorable goal, but Eren looked less excited. Eren would warm to the idea, Levi decided, it would also be a good chance for Eren to take the older kids and Levi could find out more about Jessie's drawings.

"Thank you," Anna smiled and rushed to hug Eren. "Marvin let's hurry and do the dishes then get dressed, you too daddy. That way we'll look as proper Yeager-Ackerman's should." The two smiled happily and went into the kitchen.

Levi smiled to himself and kept feeding Pamela O after O.

"Oh stop that," Eren seemed annoyed with him.

"Stop what?" Levi arched his eyebrow.

"It's not good news. People die out there Levi, a lot of people."

"It's a noble cause that's why we joined."

"We joined because one of us was a criminal who preferred it to jail and the other was a fifteen-year-old orphan. We didn't have anything we loved like a family."

"They want to protect their family like a lot of people in the corp do."

"It's the least respected branch of the military and Erwin isn't even in charge anymore. How can you be so comfortable with this."

"There's no guarantee they pick survey corp they could go MP," Levi pointed out, trying to act like that wouldn't upset him. "Besides Armin is in charge, don't you feel more comfortable with that?"

"I trust Armin but the death toll is still head and shoulders above any other branch. I'd rather they go under Annie in the MP."

"Well, we'll just have to see what they choose."

"Daddy get dressed," Anna grabbed his hand and yanked him up. "We want to leave as soon as we're done."

"Alright princess," Eren kissed the top of her head happily.

"Ok, let's get some crayons for brother," Levi picked up Pamela and took her with him into the office where the crayons and paper were stored. "Here," he brought them back and set them on the table in front of Jessie. "Draw me something."

Jessie looked up at him worried and Levi sighed putting Pamela back into her high chair to play with play-doh. Damian and Leo were playing in the living room and Amara had followed Eren intent on going with him today as well.

"It's ok son," Levi sat beside him. "No matter what you draw, nothing is going to go wrong ok? I just, I'm curious," Levi confessed.

"Of course something is going to go wrong," Jessie sighed grabbing some of the crayons and paper anyways. "That's what happened last time. I don't have any control, I just see the picture and draw it. It's not like I can fix it. I see past things too," Jessie's hand was moving at alarming speeds and drawing while he stressed to his dad.

"We're headed out," Eren called, Amara was held in his arms while Anna and Marvin both looked more mature than Levi remembered. The two would still have a few years before they could formally enlist which would set Eren at ease at least.

"Have fun," Levi called and stood, ruffling Jessie's hair as he went by. "Stay as long as you want just come home for dinner ya?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Eren dropped the few inches to kiss him. He lingered until Amara started pushing on his face causing him to laugh and pepper her face with kisses instead.

"I love you," Levi said, hugged both Marvin and Anna and then kissed Amara's cheek before stealing one more peck from Eren then locking the door after them.

"Here," Jessie shoved a picture into Levi's hands. Levi looked down at it and his heart tightened. It was his squad, broken and dying from years ago. But they had lived, Levi reminded himself.

"Hey," Levi called to Jessie who was storming away. Jessie turned back to look at him. "Why don't we go out today too? See if we can find anyone who can help you understand whatever this is a little better?"

"I don't want to understand it," Jessie came over to him. He hugged him suddenly and Levi wrapped his arms around his son. "I just want to keep my family safe. Anna and Marvin live, they're ok, I can see that too."

"Then why don't we go see if we can beat Leo and Damian at a two on two game hm?"

Jessie laughed and pulled away to go get Pamela. He was a good boy, Levi smiled. His whole family made him so happy.

L&E

Levi couldn't be prouder as he stood at the graduation ceremony. Amara, Jessie, Leo, Damian, and little toddling Pamela stood in front of he and Eren as they watched. Levi knew that they were the proudest ones there. Knew it for a fact.

Anna and Marvin held their hands over their hearts as they took their vows. To protect and to serve. To put the best of humanity first. To grow up to save lives. So proud. He looked at the little ones standing in front of them, hands over their own hearts in a way they've known since birth. Watched his husband mouthing the words with their kids as he stands proudly, hand over his heart. A tear slid down his cheek, he's so proud.

AN: I hope all of you enjoyed this little series that I put together. It's been an honor writing for you all. I anticipate publishing a new Eren and Levi fic next week, although that one will be rated M. Keep an eye out for it and I hope you all have fabulous weeks.

So so sorry for the misupload! Thanks so much for the PMs about the messup. All the best.


End file.
